Lil'Red Riding Hood
by akagoh
Summary: A slip of tongue causes Prince to ignore Gui... what's more Gui think Prince's in love with Wu Qing, Prince's own younger twin! Can he explain without giving away his identity...? /needsbettertitlelol...;;;


**I do not own ½ Prince.**

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

_"Flashback"_

_'Thoughts in flashbacks.'_

**"PM/whisper/party chat etc..."**

**(a/n)**

* * *

"I love you. I'll do anything for you. I want to stay by your side. I promise I'll protect you forever, and ever!"

"That's... nice."

"I'm serious! Why won't you let me get close to you? I want you to open up to me, come to me even if it's the slightest problem." His face suddenly softens as he showed an upside-down smile. Sitting down next to the boy he spoke again in a smaller, weaker voice, "You know well enough my feelings are true... I can't take this anymore, I don't understand, why you won't tell me who you are... Prince?"

The elf remains silent. He dares not to look in the brad's eyes.

"Prince...?"

He thinks back to how this happened in the first place. It was pretty late at night with just a few handfuls less of players online. Most of the hallways are dark, only a few dimly lit by small candles in order to save money. Prince remembered coming home from school and made dinner for his- no, _her_ younger twin before logging onto 'Second Life' only to be greeted by a flash mod organized by the official 'Blood Elf Prince Fanclub(girls only)' and a _very_ angry Wicked arguing with the bard while the other members of Odd Squad and Wu Qing tired to break them apart. A hint of blush came across his cheeks.

"_You bastard!" Wicked drew his sword, eyes glaring at Gui. "Stay away from Prince! He's mine!"_

"_With whom His Highness wants to stay with it not up to you to decide!"_

"_That's why _you_ need to stay away from him!"_

"_Any why should I?! His Highness belongs to me!"_

"_Alright, that's enough!" Lolidragon stood between the two love sick fool, making sure they don't kill each other otherwise they'll lose another level and Yulian will be seriously pissed. She shudders at the thought of the aftermath. Wolf sighed, it has became his job to held Gui back during these occasion. Wu Qing only frown while holding Wicked back, 'Sis isn't going to like this...' he though._

"_You're behaving like children!" Scold Yulian, "What you Prince think if he saw you fighting among yourselves over him?"_

_Unknown to them the elf was hiding behind a pillar; a stream of tear ran down his cheek. "...pid... Stupid..." He kept repeating in a whisper, just loud enough for himself to hear._

The boy closed his eyes, breathing in the cool midnight breeze from the opened window. He has thought about this many times, but even if he were to tell him who he is behind 'Prince', he could not help wondering what would happen. After all, he's _gay_... right? "Gui, I'm sure you already knew my answer."

"But-"

"Shut up!" There was flying saucer and cups, food everywhere and tea spilled onto the clean, white sheets when Prince's hand slammed on top of the table. Prince relaxed his clenched fists. He sighed and looked at the bard straight into the eyes. "If you really cared about me you'll leave me alone! You and Wicked both... am I just an object to you? Something you could 'own'?"

"You heard...?"

Secretly wishing he didn't, he replied with a nod.

"I was running away from some fangirls... but then..."

"You saw us arguing..."

"Yes." Another sigh. "Gui, won't you regret falling in love with me? You don't know who I am, yet you do so much for me. Aren't you afraid that if you met the real me you'll just be very disappointed? The real me is nothing like the 'me' in game, I'm far from it!"

After a moment hesitation, the bard wrapped his arms around the warrior and held him close to his chest. "Prince," he said, running a hand through his silky white hair. He was surprised that the boy didn't try to send him back to the rebirth point. "I believe I've made it clear enough; I don't care who you are or what you are. Heck, I won't even give a damn if you turn out real ugly or real fat! You'll always be 'Prince' to me."

"Just... Prince?" Prince's muffled voice came from his chest, as he gripped onto Gui's clothing. "Is that all I will ever be?" He pushed the older man away, his blood-red eyes even redder from crying. A soft sob escaped his mouth and he forced a smile.

"No! I- I didn't mean-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" He roared, walking towards the door. "I'm going to kill some mobs with Wu Qing... don't you dare follow me, _Guileastos_."

Gui sighed. He really screwed up this time. 'How stupid of me!' he though. 'Now Prince won't talk to me anymore... but why Wu Qing?... Oh my god! Prince like Feng Wu Qing!' Quick as lightning, he raced out the room! Not wasting another second to save his beloved Highness from the grasp of the big bad wolf...

"_Princeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

And thus the start of a horrible, horrible week began... for some people anyway.

* * *

**End of chapter one. The author has no idea how to spell Gui's real name in English... although she knows the Chinese one. lol;;;; Anyho, pardon my grammar and lack of... skill to describe stuff... try to bear with me, I'll finish this story eventually. oUov**


End file.
